


Tip Of The Knife

by NightWriter247



Series: Draco X Alix One Shot Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter247/pseuds/NightWriter247
Summary: Alix Wisp, otherwise known as Draco's partner in crime, has been called home for Christmas instead of going to Malfoy Manor.When Draco returns from holiday, Alix is nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s)
Series: Draco X Alix One Shot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917439
Kudos: 2





	Tip Of The Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, me again!
> 
> This is the first one shot of my series Draco X Alix.
> 
> Alix is an original character.
> 
> All of the one shots will be understood read separately. (unlike this sentence).  
> But just note they will all be the same time era/same relationship.

Draco sat in a corner of the common room.  
People filed in one by one. Alix wasn't one of them.  
At first he thought nothing of it, choosing to occupy himself with the sea monsters peeking in the window.  
The minutes ticked by and Draco's attention wandered.  
First he imagined how happy Alix would be when she learned what he got her for Christmas. It then drifted to how much her absence at Malfoy Manor had bothered him.  
He looked towards the fireplace and frowned.  
It was unlike Mrs. Wisp to request her daughter come home for Christmas. She had always gone to his house for the holidays. Or the one time she did stay at Hogwarts, he stayed with her.  
They were always together.

"Draco Malfoy!"  
A sharp voice made Draco jump.  
He looked up to see the Bloody Baron floating over him.

"Baron!" Draco scrambled to his feet, hoping he hadn't ruined the alliance he had with the ghost  
It was a terrible thing to be on the wrong side of the Bloody Baron.

"Why in the name of Merlin is a respectable pureblood like you out of bed at this hour?"

Baron had an icy glare that made Draco want to squirm.  
Momentarily confused, his mind raced for an answer.  
Why indeed?

"Alix!" he remembered. "Have you seen her?"

The Baron shook his head.

"I have not. Of course I only just arrived myself. Peeves was tormenting a group of first years…"

Draco stopped listening.  
It wasn't like Alix not to meet him in the common room. Or if she did go up to bed without seeing him first, she always left a note.  
Could she have really forgotten?

"Baron, can you do me a favor?"

The Bloody Baron looked down on him, sticking his nose up.  
Draco realized far too late he had cut off whatever the ghost was saying.  
His chances of a favor grew incredibly thin, along with whatever fondness Baron had for the boy.

"Can you go up to the girls' room?" Draco rushed out. "Just see if Alix is in her bed. Pleeeease, Baron?"

He supposed a little begging would help the situation.  
He supposed right. The Baron took on a smug look.

"Just this once."

He floated sideways into the wall.  
After a few moments he came back with an accomplished look on his face.

"Miss Wisp's things are there but her bed hasn't been touched."  
He took off his hat and did a dramatic bow.  
"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good evening, Baron," Draco replied mechanically, his worry returning.

She'd arrived on the grounds, but never made it to the common room.  
Draco didn't waste time in heading for the door.  
He silently glided through the castle, checking all pf their usual hiding places.  
She wasn't in the passage next to the great hall.  
She wasn't in the cubby hole behind the talking statue.  
And she wasn't in the room under the floorboards of Trelawney's classroom.  
Draco's anxiety grew heavier. With every passing moment he hoped this was just an extreme game of hide and seek.  
He peeked in all the professors' offices wondering if she might be in trouble for something.  
When that was found to be false, he started shaking the paintings awake.  
In the middle of a hushed argument with the Fat Lady, Peeves appeared.

"She isn't in the castle," he said much louder than necessary.

Draco refrained from shushing him in fear of getting off subject.

"You've seen her? In the castle?"  
He was specific on purpose; Peeves would take any opportunity to stall him.

"Not in the castle-"

Draco abandoned them, rushing to the door before Peeves could waste anymore of his time.  
If Alix wasn't in the castle, there was only one place she could be.

He heard her before he seen her.  
At first he wasn't really sure it was her.  
He never imagined a gaspy sob like that coming from a girl like her.  
But the way she breathed. Like when she laughed too hard and couldn't catch her breath, only this time in pain.  
It couldn't be anyone but her.  
He rounded the tree, holding the lantern up so she wouldn't be startled.

"Alix?" He kept his voice low and gentle.

She pulled her knees up to her chest. Putting her arms over her head, she hid her face.

"Alix, what happened?"  
Draco knelt next to her and set the lantern on the ground.  
He reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
She shied away from him.  
A sharp pain stabbed in his chest at the rejection.  
He swallowed hard as his pulse quickened.

"You can talk to me," he pushed. "You can tell me anything."

Slowly, Alix raised her head.

Draco froze, fighting to control his stomach.  
Dark, ugly bruises covered one half of her face from her hairline to her chin. Her lip was busted open, bleeding and swollen. Raw, red marks peeked out from under her collar.  
The work of dark magic not meant to wound. It was meant to cause pain.

"What's it like, Draco?" Alix whispered in sincerity. "To have a mother that loves you?"

He didn't have an answer, they both knew that.  
All he could do was open his arms and hug her.  
Not the quick half hug they shared after a summer of not seeing each other.  
A real hug with both arms wrapped tightly around her and a hand holding her head to his shoulder  
He spoke softly in her ear as she cried.

"She's never gonna hurt you again. I'll make sure of it," he promised.

It was a turning point that neither of them saw.  
It would never be just her, or just him.  
It would always be them.


End file.
